bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Findorr Calius
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 27 czerwca | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 180cm | weight = 67kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation =Arrancar #24 Fracción Baraggana | previous team =Números | previous partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, Ggio Vega, Charlotte Chuhluhourne, Nirgge Parduoc | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = Brak | resurrección = Pinza Aguda | manga debut = Tom 37, Rozdział 318 | anime debut = Odcinek 203 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Takashi Kondō | english voice = | spanish voice = }} , czasami błędnie romanizowany jako Findore Klarius. Jest Arrancarem #24 w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz jednym z sześciu Fracción 2 Espady - Baraggana Louisenbairna. Wygląd Findor ma długie blond włosy. Jego maska to hełm zakrywający górną część jego twarzy z otworami na oczy. Jego ubranie przypomina strój hiszpańskiego żołnierza. Wokół oczu ma fioletowe obwódki. Osobowość Jest najspokojniejszym członkiem Fracción Baraggana. Arogancki i pewny siebie oraz swoich umiejętności. Potrafi wydedukować siłę rang poszczególnych Shinigami zaczynając od 5 oficera kończąc na poruczniku, a pózniej nawet na kapitanie, lecz nic to nie daje i ginie z rąk swojego przeciwnika. Fabuła Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Maska FindoraPierwszy raz pojawia się gdy razem z Baragganem i innymi Arrancarami oraz Espadą przygotowuje się do walki z Gotei 13. Na rozkaz Baraggana przywołuje Hollowy by zniszczyły filary, lecz te zostają zabite. Następnie razem z innymi Fracción rusza by zabić broniących filary Shinigami. Walczy z Shuheiem Hisagim - porucznikiem 9 Dywizji. Na poczatku mówi, że będzie walczył na poziomie porucznika, lecz jak się później okazuje walczy na poziomie 5 oficera, co sprawia że Hisagi jest zdziwiony. Findor wyjaśnia, że to był test by sprawdzić jego siłę, po czym zrywa kawałki swojej maski stając się coraz silniejszy, dochodząc do poziomu porucznika. Walczą przez jakiś czas a Findor nie wierzy, że Hisagi walczy na poziomie porucznika, ponieważ tylko on jest zmęczony. By szybko skończyć walkę uwalnia swój Zanpakutou. Znów walka trwa jakiś czas i Findor zmusza swojego przeciwnika do uwolnienia swojego Shikai. Zrzuca resztki maski wierząc, że poziomem dorównuje kapitanowi, lecz Shuhei odcina mu prawą rękę krytukując, że nie boi się własnej mocy. Stara się uciec, lecz zostaje zabity przez Shuheia. Moce i Umiejętności *'Zrywanie maski': w pewnym stopniu jego maska wydaje się być pewnego rodzaju inhibitorem jego energii duchowej (tak jak opaska na oku Zarakiego), a przez zniszczenie jej fragmentu przez sztylety na swoich nadgartkach może zwiększyć swoje Reiatsu, przechodząc na różne poziomy rang Shinigami. W całej swojej masce jego moc jest równa piątemu oficerowi w stopniach Shinigami, a gdy pozostanie tylko część na prawym oku, jest równy porucznikowi. Kiedy jego maska jest zerwana w 90% (zostaje tylko mały kawałek pod okiem), podobno wtedy jest on równy kapitanowi. Na poziomie porucznika z łatwością przytłacza swoją siłą Hisagiego, do tego w nieuwolnionej formie (jednak porucznik także nie pokazał swojego Shikai. thumb|right|Cero Findorra *'Cero': wskazując mieczem na przeciwnika i koncentrując swoją energię duchową na końcu miecza, Findorr potrafi wystrzelić Cero w kolorze indygo. W uwolnionej formie ładuje je na swoim szczypcu i jest silniejsze niż to przed odblokowaniem, jednak nie znamy jego prawdziwej mocy, ponieważ zostaje zabity przez Hisagiego, zanim zdąży je wystrzelić. *'Specjalista walki mieczem': Findorr jest bardzo biegły w szermierce. Wyjątkowo łączy akrobacje w posługiwaniu się mieczem i posiada wysokie umiejętności techniczne w tej dziedzinie, gdzie pozornie bez wysiłku walczy nawet z ekspertem. Nie tylko góruje w czasie walki nad Hisagim, ale także przewyższa go w okrucieństwie i sile w szermierce. *'Wzywanie Hollowów': Findorr wydaje się być w stanie przywołać Hollowa przez gwizd, gdzie widać to, gdy rozkazuje im zniszczyć wszystkie cztery filary, które utrzymywały Karakurę w Soul Society. thumb|right|Bale Findorra *'Bala': użytkownik utwardza swoją energię duchową i wyrzuca je w kształcie kolorowej kuli. Machając mieczem w obie strony, Findorr potrafi wystrzelić Bale w kolorze indygo o bardzo dużej liczbie w małym odstępie czasu. *'Ekspert Sonído': jak większość Arrancarów Findorr korzysta z Sonído, którym posługuje się bardzo biegle. Na "poziomie porucznika" Calius przez większość walki z łatwością dogania Hisagiego, nie odstępując go na krok. *'Zwiększona siła': mimo smukłego wyglądu, Findorr jest nadzwyczaj silny. Z łatwością złapał Hisagiego jedną ręką na "poziomie porucznika" i rzucił nim na daleką odległość. *'Wysoka energia duchowa': jego moc duchowa pozwala mu na walkę na równi z porucznikiem Gotei 13. Podobnie jak jego Cero i Bala jego Reiatsu jest w kolorze indygo. Zanpakutō right|thumb|Pinza Aguda ; po hiszpańsku "Ostre Szczypce", a japońsku "Tnący Nurt Krabowego Miecza": jego zapieczętowana forma nawiązuje do standardowej wielkości katany z różową rękojeścią oraz tsubą, która przypomina hiszpański épée lub rapier. *'Resurrección': słowo uwalniające Zanpakutō to "Engrave the surface of the water". Przybiera kształt podobny do kraba. Jego prawa strona ciała jest pokryta lekkim pancerzem oraz ręka staje się ogroma i przypomina jakby szczypce. Natomiast lewa ręka również ulega zmianie, lecz nieznacznej. Specjalne moce Resurrección: w tej formie potrafi wystrzeliwać strumienie wody, które potrafią ciąć budynki. Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fraccion Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Numeros